Sheep, Wolves & Sheepdogs
by ltjvt1026
Summary: On a stakeout, knowledge is dispensed. After a case knowledge is passed on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, just play with 'em and give 'em back**

**Author's Note: The sheepdog analogy has been around law enforcement and the military for a while.**

**Gibbs is a sheepdog. So am I.**

**Stakeout, Back in the Day**

It was that time of night when you fought your body to stay awake. The coffee was all gone and the small talk had dried up. The two NCIS agents sitting in the sedan were staking out a suspected drop for a drug ring operating on a Marine Corps base.

"Listen up Probie," growled the older agent. The younger man snapped his head around. Usually when the Boss used those words, knowledge was about to be dispensed. It could take the form of either technical or philosophical. "There are some things about this job you need to get your head around." It was going to be philosophical then.

The older man lit another cigarette and continued. "A majority of the people in our society are sheep. They go about their lives working, raising families and would only hurt each other by accident."

"When I call them sheep it's not to be negative. They do not want to believe there is evil in the world. Sure fires, floods, hurricanes or other disasters are horrible. But the Charles Manson, Ted Bundy type evil is mind blowing to them."

The young agent sees his mentors face harden. "Now we come to the wolves. The wolf feeds on the sheep without a thought. Killing and taking what he wants without pity or remorse. There are evil people in the world Probie, capable of evil deeds. You've learned this thru personal experience."

The young agent has a flash of his wife's and his daughter's faces.

"Lastly we come to us. You and me, the sheepdogs. We live to protect the flock and confront the wolf. Generally the sheep don't like the sheepdog. He looks a lot like the wolf, except that the sheepdog would not, could not harm the sheep. Also the sheepdog is a constant reminder that there are indeed wolves out there."

The older man smiled. "I see I'm starting to lose you Probie. A little more then I'll shut up. When the shit hits the fan the sheep say 'Thank God I wasn't there.' The sheepdog says 'Dear God I wish I was there, maybe I could have stopped it.'"

Mike Franks lit another cigarette off the butt of his last. "School's out Gibbs, make sure you don't fall asleep.

**A/N: I first heard the sheepdog analogy in 1978. It was in a bar after a particularly tough shift. An older cop was trying to impart some wisdom to a New Guy.**

**I have an idea to move this forward to the present day, but my first fic didn't seem to do too well so if you want more or want me to pack it in push that green button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own 'em**

**Spoilers: "Blackwater"**

**Authors Note: Thanks to MissJayne, Terry Gibbs and BAMACHRUSH for your reviews. Where's the rest of ya? Any way you wanted more. Here it is. I'm going to try the POV thing let me know if it works. Italics are lines from the ep.**

**DiNozzo: ** _It's all about the Benjamins._

**McGee: **_(Watching Gibbs hook up(handcuff) Cooper) Sometimes…..Not Always_

**MCRT Bullpen, 0315 hrs**

**McGee's POV:**

It was that time of night when your body fights your mind to stay awake. However that wasn't a problem for Special Agent Tim McGee. His adrenaline was up. There were only two people left in the MCRT bullpen.

One was McGee. The other was Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ever since the Boss had come back from putting Monroe Cooper in the holding cell, Tim had been trying to screw up his courage to talk to Gibbs. McGee knew all during the case he had been running around with a severe case of hero worship concerning Cooper. Cooper was everything that McGee was aspiring to. A successful investigator and author.

As a probie McGee was still looking for a role model. Cooper seemed like it. He'd talked to McGee like, if not an equal at least a colleague.

After watching Gibbs take Cooper apart in Interrogation, McGee realized Cooper had been playing him. Surprisingly Tony hadn't really got on him about it except for the cracks about pro wrestling and money. Tim now realized that he'd been looking in the wrong direction. He was gona give it a few more minutes and then go over and tell the Boss what an asshole he'd been….

**Gibbs' POV:**

The only reason Gibbs was still at his desk was he knew his junior agent had something on his mind. It probably had something to do with Cooper. The older ex-cop had tried to cash in on the hero worship McGee was mooning around with. Other than that McGee was shaping up. DiNozzo was doing a good job bringing McGee along. It was a learning experience for the both of them. DiNozzo was learning how to lead. McGee was learning how to conduct himself as an agent. Of course once in a while Gibbs had to remind Tony he wanted McGee "broken in, not broken."

I hope the kid decides to make a move soon. I really want to go home have a couple of bourbon's and rack out.

Tim McGee rose from his desk and walked over to Gibbs' desk. "Ah Boss…" McGee said. Gibbs raised his eyes. "Spit it out McGee."

So Tim did. The whole thing. Well maybe not the whole thing. He left out the part about making Gibbs a character in his still forming novel. He was a probie, but he wasn't stupid.

When he was all done, he expected the Boss to rip him a new one. Instead Gibbs leaned back in his chair a small smile playing on his lips.

He told McGee that Cooper wouldn't be the first guy to try and play him in his career, nor would he be the last. Gibbs also said that Cooper, while he'd probably been a good cop at one time crossed the line from being a sheepdog to being a wolf.

"Sheepdog, Boss?" McGee said, looking confused. Gibbs' smile widened. "McGee, there are some things about this job you're going to have to get your head around …."

**A/N: There it is. How 'bout some reviews. Hit the green button**


End file.
